


The Tomavid Omegaverse

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: The Omegaverse Multiverse Shenanigans [3]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alpha David Alleyne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cutesy, Family, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Tommy Shepherd, Pack Dynamics, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Tommy is 24 and 3 months pregnant with the Twins (still figuring out names) and David is 25





	The Tomavid Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy is 24 and 3 months pregnant with the Twins (still figuring out names) and David is 25

Tommy giggled, his face flushing a light pink as he felt his mate, David, nuzzled his neck affectionately, wrapping his arms around him. "David! I'm trying to w-work," He stuttered as his Alpha kissed his freckled shoulders and collar bone lovingly. His breath tickled his skin, making Tommy gasp. "D-David-!"

"And I told you _not_ to work. You're putting to much stress on yourself," Then he added. "You're _pregnant_." Tommy huffed and frowned, crossing his light arms over David's dark brown one's.

" _And?_ Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm _useless_." It was David's turn to chuckle as he gently kissed his mate's cheek.

"Never said you were, baby, I'm just pointing out the obvious. You're sleeping and eating for  _three_ now." Tommy sighed dramatically and leaned against David, puffing out his cheeks in frustration. David chuckled. "I know, I know. It's all my fault for knocking you up. I'm sorry."

"You're damn right. You should be."

David out right _laughed_ then and Tommy couldn't help but grin back. The speedster then leaned up to steal a quick kiss. He sighed again, this time dreamily. "I love you."

"Oh?" David teased, smirking back. "I thought a second ago you were angry with me."

Tommy groaned and turned when the Alpha tried for another kiss. "Fuck you."

"Mm," The Alpha hummed, leaning down to lick his Omega's bond mark, making Tommy gasp out again and grumble, trying to push David's face away. "Maybe later, babe. First comes sleep."

"You're impossible."

"But you love me,"

"Mm, you're right, I do."

 


End file.
